Starts With Goodbye
by Sandylee007
Summary: ONESHOT, one possible ending for the manga. Sakura visits Sasuke after all battles have been through to have a talk. Growing up is a hard task. sort of passing by SasuSaku NOT a songfic, only inspired by lyrics


A/N: Okay, I honestly have idea of where this came from – this wasn't something I would've ever been planning on writing. This is so different from my usual work, in fact, that I'm still not sure if posting this is a good idea.

But, heh, since it's out now… I really hope you'll enjoy of this strange little piece!

NOTICE: If you have time, read the lyrics below the story before leaving it, yeah?

Takes place about four and a half years after the current manga-events.

* * *

_**Starts With Goodbye**_

* * *

There was a time when Sakura believed in fairytales and miracles. She'd even been capable of believing into 'happily ever after' once upon a time. And most of all, she'd believed in _him_, so sternly and unconditionally that it'd scared her even then.

It truly is amazing what a simple 'Thank you' can do to child's faith, how fast two simple words can force one into growing up and falling back into reality.

That late evening of fall – with cruel wind that already held a touch of winter roaring outside – Sakura gave up on the last of her childish beliefs and fantasies when standing before Sasuke Uchiha.

She'd cried that day seven years ago. Now, she'd grown too numb for tears – too cold, she knew many whispered behind her back.

" I… have no idea of what I'm doing here, but I had to come and see you – just for this one more time, for old time's sake." She came close to smiling and emitting a sniff at the same time. " Naruto told me I'd have to come eventually – that I couldn't just keep avoiding you forever. He's still his stubborn old self." A quiver crossed her body. " I'm sure you've noticed how much he's changed. Somehow, I don't think it's a surprise to anyone that you were the one who forced him to finally grow up."

She wondered why she'd even been expecting any sort of a response, much more why it infuriated her when there was none. The Uchiha had never been one to give many words.

The lack of reaction, however, didn't manage to discourage her. " I'm not sure if you've heard, but the wildest rumours whisper that he's been added to the list of possible upcoming Hokages, although there's been a lot of resistance. I'm sure he'll reach his dream eventually."

Sigh of wind carried into her ears – it was like a gasp of surprise Sasuke's pride refused to allow him to emit.

Whatever the power urging her to do so was she'd never know, but she found her mouth forming words she was immediately embarrassed by. " You know, I still have dreams about you sometimes – not those nightmares with blood and screaming, but of what could've been. They don't bother me anymore, but… Sometimes, I just wish…" She trailed off, then looked towards him once more, eyes filled with anger she'd thought was already behind her.

Memories flashed through her head.

/ _The first time she'd met Sasuke, back when he'd been just an innocent kid who'd protected her against bullies._ /

/ _All those times she'd looked at him during her early teenage days, eyes too blinded by her crush and naivety to see how dangerously broken he was._ /

/ _The night he'd left, shattering her young, foolish heart and childishness to pieces._ /

/ _When they'd met again after over two and a half years, and she'd slowly started to realize that he was beyond salvation._ /

Her throat became so tight that she felt an inch from suffocating. " You could've been happy here, you know? You could've had a future. A home." She grit her teeth quite painfully. " You did have a family, you know? You had all of us. You'd still have, if you hadn't turned your back and walked away." A stinging sensation appeared into her throat. " I really loved you, you know? From the bottom of my heart. And I'll never forget how it felt when I realized that you weren't coming back freely – that'd I'd have to let go of you."

She blinked with surprise all of a sudden, and lifted one hand slowly to her face. She felt somewhere between amused, relieved and strangely enough even saddened when finding a soul tear rapidly drying against pale skin.

Apparently, even though Sasuke had taken a piece of her along when leaving all those years ago, she was still alive after all. She was actually capable of living and breathing without his essence filling her entire being and all her thoughts.

Even with so many years passed, so much growing up done, it surprised her.

She took a deep breath, allowing anger to subside. " But we're not kids anymore, and I'm sick and tired of hatred. I've gone too far to stay trapped into past, and I'm smart enough to not repeat your mistakes."

It was at that moment it crossed her mind that letting go was far more painful than she'd expected in beforehand.

She sniffed a bit, although tears didn't come. " Do you see what you do to people, Sasuke?" There was no longer -_kun_, but despite everything her voice softened an ounce when she spoke his name. " You've always been good at creating drama around you."

Sasuke kept his silence, but it didn't get under her skin anymore.

She, too, remained silent for a while, as though gathering strength. " I brought you a present – as a sign of goodbye." Very slowly, she knelt down, holding one breathtakingly beautiful, scarlet red flower in unsteady hand. Few more tears spilled, but she didn't wipe them away – the memory of what she'd once felt for him deserved them. She placed the flower delicately to dirt, lifting her gaze bravely towards grey stone. It was the first time she didn't feel a shudder when looking at him, instead met a small, dull thud – almost like an echo. " I'm still not sure of how to feel about it, but… I'll miss you – a lot. And I guess this tiny part of me will always love you." She emitted a shuddering exhale. " I… I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive what you've done, but… I'll try, to move on and heal, and let go of past – for both of our sakes." She took a deep breath. " I hope that wherever you are, you'll be able to do the same."

Her eyes – suddenly quite hazy – read the name engraved to the stone.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

No dates, no words of longing, nothing – no matter how fiercely Naruto had insisted, such hadn't been allowed to a man who'd betrayed their village in such a unsightly way. Sakura had a nagging feeling that it was exactly what Sasuke would've wanted. A perfect, bitterly appropriate monument for a sad life that'd been wasted with vengeance and running towards something that was never there from the start.

She gave a deep sigh, her throat stinging almost as badly as her eyes, and lifted her gaze towards clouds. No matter how much she'd thought she wouldn't be able to care anymore, she found some comfort from the thought that he was somewhere up there.

Maybe he'd finally managed to find peace.

Memories flooded again, showing up for one more time before she forcefully shoved them into a distant corner of her mind, like precious and painful souvenirs.

/ _She finding Naruto and Sasuke from a valley over two years earlier, the badly injured blonde crying hysterically with the raven's unmoving body in his arms._ /

/ _How Sasuke had come to Konoha for the Nine Tailed with his new allies, forcing Naruto into a final battle._ /

/ _The times Sasuke had saved her life when they'd been a team._ /

/ _Sasuke swearing revenge for what felt like ages ago._ /

/ _Sasuke slipping his tiny hand cautiously around hers after saving her from the bullies, and she sobbing quietly, ashamed of her tears._

" _It's alright", he'd whispered to her then. " I'll watch over you."_ /

" Sakura-chan?" Turning her head slowly after wiping her eyes, she met Naruto's face that seemed so much older than a couple of years earlier that it ached her. It was obvious that despite his usual grin, it was nearly unbearable for the blonde to come here and face the ultimate loss, no matter how much time had passed. " We'll be late from meeting baa-chan if we don't get going, and you know how cranky she can get."

She forced herself into smiling a bit, no matter how much of turmoil her mind was going through. " Yeah."

She could've sworn something moist rimmed Naruto's eyes when he waved just a bit towards the headstone. " I'll come and see you later, teme. Goodnight."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Sakura straightened her form and turned around, starting to walk towards Naruto – and away from what'd once been her whole world.

Just before she was out of Sasuke's supposed earshot, she looked over her shoulder and smirked faintly, her eyes shimmering. " Sasuke… Thank you."

Naruto looked towards her with a frown. " Did you say something?"

Her chest and throat still hurt, but not even nearly as badly as before. " Nothing much", she replied in a hoarse tone. " Just 'goodbye'."

* * *

_**Owari.**_

A/N: Awkay, so… (gulps thickly) How was it? PLEASE do leave a comment, even if it's just to ask me to delete this as a waste of -space! You KNOW your opinion means a world to me, right?

Thank you so much for reading!

Take care!

* * *

Carrie Underwood: "Starts With Goodbye"

I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

_Chorus:_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.


End file.
